Wait Worry Wonder
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: A story of tragedy and triumph as Nathan Scott returns to his family after being kidnapped and beaten. A story of love and family. I hope you enjoy!


**Here is a one shot of what I want to happen when Nathan returns, their is one small 'spoiler' in here but I saw it in the promo for this weeks episode so it technically isn't one but it doesn't stand out if you didn't see it.**

**I hope you guys like and and please review :) I am considering doing a follow up...maybe like the day after type thing...who knows.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Haley was looking for any type of chore to do. She needed to get it off of her mind. So she turned to the dishes that had piled up over the last few nights. Jamie and Lydia had both gone to sleep. Jamie was becoming more and more distant and depressed as days went by. She could tell Lydia missed Nathan and didn't understand why she wasn't there. Haley couldn't bare to think about what happened. The statistics say that if the missing person isn't found within forty eight hours the the chances that they...she couldn't even think about it.<p>

Brooke had kept track of the cafe, sending her videos to say that Chris played gaining a lot of business for them and that everything would be okay and she was sure Nathan would be okay. She loved Brooke for everything she was doing.

Haley had eventually talked to Quinn again. Quinn apologized for defending Dan after everything he put them through. Quinn was staying at the house to help with the kids and since Clay was gone she didn't want to be alone either. Haley had meetings and phone calls with detectives daily, a firm group of people were working on the case and she believed they were a good group who were trying their hardest. Mouth had visited saying her was working on finding as much information as he could. Him and Haley had been friends since grade school, but him and Nathan's friendship developed most during the Renee scandal and for this she really loved her friends. But...she just wanted her husband back and their family back together.

She had lost a big part of her...and she didn't know what to do without it.

Haley heard the door open and close, she turned around sharply and grabbed the phone because if it was Dan she was going to run. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them once more but when she did she couldn't believe what she saw. She dropped the phone and gripped the counter.

"Nathan...is it really you?" He was in the same outfit he wore when they video chatted the other day...the last time she saw him...but it was torn and he was covered in dirt. Her heart stopped as he just took her in. She was a mess honestly, her hair was a mess, her outfit was his basketball shorts and t-shirt but to him he had never seen her more beautiful. He had just longed to see her when he was being held captive but now he couldn't get enough of just looking at her when he nodded.  
>She began sobbing uncontrollably as she quickly walked up to him. She grazed her fingers gently across his face. When she brushed it on his upper cheek he flinched then she noticed it wasn't dirt but a bruise. They then just stared into each others eyes, brown met blue and everything was fixed.<p>

Haley couldn't contain herself anymore as she hugged him tightly. He reached his arms around her and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. They missed each other so much, both worrying if he would ever make it home, worrying for his life but here he was holding his wife in his arms. She pulled her face out of his neck and kissed him. Instantly the spark between them was re ignited and they couldn't get enough of just being with each other.

"I was so worried. I missed you so much. I can't life without you" Haley whispered when they pulled away.

"I know Hales, I love you so much. All I could think about was getting home to be with you and our kids and that would be all I needed." Haley could see tears welling in his eyes.

"Jamie and Lydia have missed you so much, this has been the hardest thing to go threw but you should be so proud of Jamie, he has been strong and tried to be the man off the house. Jame kept making sure I was okay and trying to help with everything."

"I always knew we were blessed with two amazing kids...are they asleep...I know its a school night and Lydia is probably on a weird sleeping schedule so I understand if you wouldn't want to wake them..."

"Are you kidding me I wouldn't take that away from you, you have been dying to see them over these past few days and they have missed you so much. Let's go."

"Wait...is Dan still here?"

"No but Quinn is, she was taking care of the kids for me." Haley could fill him in on all the details alter of what went on with Dan but he didn't need to know right now what Dan did right now, it was a happy time of celebration.

"I will have to thank her later...maybe I should get cleaned up first, I don't want to scare the kids." "Good idea. I did enough of that. For the past few days I have pretty much been a zombie."

"I can tell...I like your outfit."

"I just wanted to feel close to you...How did it happen?"

"They were on my flight, I knew that if I had gone out the front way to the airport, you know where arrivals leave, I would have gotten hounded by people wanting autographs and I just wanted to get home so I went out a different way. It was completely empty, except for these guys. They surrounded me and hit me a few times before tying me up and shoving me in the car.

When I finally got the ropes on my hands untied their was only me and one guy in the room so I asked him for a drink and when he came close I strangled him, I cut the ties on my legs but then I heard someone coming so I ran out of the building as fast and as far as I could go. I reached a huge bush so I hid in it until they ran past me when they did wait a little bit before getting up. I ran and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction of them. Eventually I found a suburb filled with houses, their was a family playing outside, a mom, dad, little boy, and a baby reminded me of us so I approached them. The man new who I was and had seen the news. He drove me to the police station and they first confirmed it was me. I told them about where the empty warehouse was based on where that guy's house was. I new the guys first names and I knew they were on my flight so they will find them that way but I was able to convince the officers to let me go home and see my family tonight and I would come back the next morning for details about it. They agreed but their is a police man outside right now on security in case they can't catch the guys."

"How bad did they hurt you?"

"Other than when they hit me to get me into the car, they slapped me a few times, punched me twice, and ripped duck tape off my face, but that's it."

"That's it Nathan they..."

"Hales, I am lucky to be alive right now. They pointed a gun at my head on numerous occasions"

She looked at his head as if it were going to suddenly change "I just...I was so worried and...your okay.

"C'mere" He said pulling her into another hug.

Nathan let Haley into their bathroom as they began kissing. The showered together rediscovering every inch of each others body for about an hour just being connected as a couple once more made them fall in love again.

After they dried off and got changed. Nathan stood in Jamie's doorway just watching him sleep.

"He is beautiful"

"That he is," Haley whispered squeezing his hand. "Go wait in our room, I don't want him to think he is dreaming so let me wake him up" Nathan listened as Haley walked further into the room and lightly nudged Jamie. "Hey Jimmy Jam"

"What...why"

"I have a surprise for you that is supper important its in my room."

"Huh?"

"Just go" She said with a chuckle as he got up and hobbled to the bedroom, opening the door, and gasping.

"Dad?"

"Mhmm" Nathan said as he caught a running Jamie in his arms.

"Daddy I missed you "

"I missed you too buddy"

"I love you and I am so sorry for how I acted before you left. I understand now that Grandpa Dan is a bad guy I just wanted to get to know him more and I thought it would be cool. But I love you so much more than him and I know I acted selfish and rude to you and I am so sorry"

"Hey look at me Jamie Scott...I am not mad at you one bit I love you so much and I know you love me. I don't blame you for anything or wanting to get to know Grandpa Dan because your a good man Jamie Scott"

"A man?"

"Your mom told me how awesome you were and I am so proud of you"

"I just missed you so much" He said finally breaking down in Nathan's arms as he could only hold him closer. After about a half hour of talking and crying as a family Nathan was ready to see the last immediate person of the Scott family. Nathan walked into her room and looked over her crib. Nathan and Jamie had been laughing quite loudly when Haley told the story about how Chris Keller almost lit the cafe on fire and had awoken her. She was crying loudly when he walked in but the second she saw him she stopped. She giggle when he stood over her and then she said "Dada" He was going to pick her up but he was frozen in place. Haley came in and stood beside him and brushed a tear from her eye.

"That was her first word."

"She really missed me."

"Of course she did you are her Dad. No one could ever replace you in her life...our life...you mean so mush to us and we love you so much." Nathan gave Haley a kiss on the head before finally picking up Lydia.

"Hi baby girl...I missed you so much when I was gone. All I could think about was your sweet little giggle and the way you act."

"Dada" She whispered brushing her hand across his face inquisitively as if to see if it was really him. He just held her in his arms for a while before she started wiggling her feet around. He put her down and stepped back as she walked too him.

"Do you see her Hales?"

"Yeah" She whispered looking at their interaction. She didn't know if he would realize that she walked before. In fact, a lot, he would eventually find out. Tomorrow she would talk to him about her first steps, saying how amazed she was but in return how she felt like the memory was taken from him...she cried during her first steps because she had realized that if Nathan's wasn't kidnapped her would have been their to see them himself. But for now she would let him believe whatever he wanted.

Jamie entered the room asked "What happened dad?"

"I will tell you in the morning, but for now lets just sleep okay buddy."

"Does that mean I don't have to go to school?"

"No"

"Sweet" Nathan chuckled as he lifted Lydia from the floor, and wrapped an arm around Jamie, leading them to his and Haley's bedroom. They had set up Lydia's portable crib next to their bed. Nathan laid on his back while Haley and Jamie each curled into one side of him. One of his arms was protectively wrapped around each of them and Haley's one hand laid over his chest. Taking in the feeling of being close to him again.

Tomorrow they would face and talk about what actually happen. And begin to deal with the problems it would cause emotionally. She would eventually tell him what happened with Dan, He would learn about Clay and Davis. Together they would find out about Tara and all she did to the cafe. They would talk to the cops telling them to call off the search and he would meet with all of their friends again celebrating his return but for tonight he would lay here with his family. Not falling asleep until the wee hours in the morning as he just thought about what had happened and thought about how things would be from now on along with how happy he was to be back with his family.


End file.
